


Curious

by apolloxbvcky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apolloxbvcky/pseuds/apolloxbvcky
Summary: Steve is kinda drunk and on a club





	Curious

**Author's Note:**

> this work is based off the hayley kiyoko song "curious"

Steve took another shot. The liquid burning his throat, he closed his eyes as hard as he could, as he left the little glass on the bar.   
– Another one? – the bartender asked.  
Steve asked, slowly opening his eyes.   
– Please.  
The bartender nodded, filling the glass with the same whiskey he had been taking for the last hour. He sipped it as quickly as the others.   
He took his phone, waiting for a message it would never arrive. He read earlier in the chat, reading the texts and the pictures.   
He thought he was going to be able to handle it, but he was wrong. It was probably more than the seventh time that he read them since he got there.  
And the only reason he was there, was him.  
That was the club where they met, where they usually went to have fun and drinks. And he was only there to see if he could find him there. From time to time he’d look at the door, to see if he was entering the club. It wasn’t until another two hours that he saw him in. He stood up, quickly, getting dizzy by doing so.   
– Are you okay? – the bartender asked.  
– Yeah, I just…  
– Maybe you should sit. – Steve shook his head.  
– I need to go somewhere.  
He started walking where Bucky was, with his arm on top of some girl’s shoulders.   
Steve decided to walk past him, bumping him with his shoulder.   
– Hey, dude, watch where you… – but Bucky saw his face, and couldn’t finish the sentence.  
Steve went out of the club, and leaned back on the wall. It was a matter of seconds until Bucky was in front of him.  
– Hey. – Bucky whispered. Steve nodded his head as a greeting. – It’s been a while now.  
– Yeah, someone stopped calling.  
– I’m sorry. I…  
– You decided you prefered to show off your new girl. I know. She’s gorgeous, Buck.  
Steve only used that name for him in two scenarios. The first one, when he was about to come. The second one, when he was angry. And they surely weren’t fucking now.   
– It’s not… that.  
– Then, what? What made you forget about me, Bucky? Why does she have your jacket now, instead of me?  
– Steve, I…  
– Did you take her there?  
There. Their spot. The little meadow in the middle of the overgrown trees in Central Park. Where only they always were. Where they had their first kiss, their first ‘I love you’s and their first time.  
– No. I didn’t.  
Steve nodded, looking down and hitting a little rock with the point of his shoes. He looked up to his now ex-boyfriend.  
– I’m just… curious. – Bucky raised his eyebrows. – Was it ever serious for you?  
Bucky got close to Steve, putting his hands on his shoulders.  
– Steve. It was the most serious relationship I have ever had. With anyone.  
Steve put his hands on Bucky’s arms.  
– Then, why?  
– I’m not… ready. I just… I can’t.  
– And it took you a goddamn year to realize it?  
– Steve…  
– No, I’m being fucking serious, Bucky! Did you have to do it that way? Spend a fucking year fucking around with me and then fucking leaving with no words!? I thought I was better than that, I thought I was more important to you than…  
Steve saw himself interrupted by Bucky’s lips on top of his. Oh, how he had missed those lips. Quickly, Steve’s hands where hooked on Bucky’s long hair, and he was kissing him back. A good few minutes later, they broke apart.  
– Don’t you ever even think that you were not important for me. You are the most important person for me.  
– Then come back.  
– Steve… I can’t. Not yet.  
– I won’t be waiting forever, Buck… – There it was again. The nickname. The nickname that made Bucky so soft for him. He closed his eyes, hugging Steve and kissing his forehead.  
– I know… and you don’t have to. I just hope our line is still writing itself when I come back.


End file.
